Descubriendo la magia
by Seremoon
Summary: Neji Hyuga e Itachi Uchiha son los dos genios de la aldea de la Hoja que cuentan con una habilidad especial... magia. Este fic participa en el Reto Extremo de Harry Potter: Año #1 del foro Hogwarts a través de los años.
1. El secreto

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling y Naruto pertenece a_ _Masashi Kishimoto._

 _Este fic participa en el Reto Extremo de Harry Potter: Año #1 del foro Hogwarts a través de los años._

* * *

 _ **El secreto**_

Itachi Uchiha había descubierto a temprana edad que era uno de los genios que existían en la Aldea de la Hoja. Durante la academia logró graduarse a los diez años de edad convirtiéndose en un ninja de alto rango, pero a veces le sucedían cosas que pasaban sin explicación alguna.

Por otro lado, Neji Hyuga también había descubierto que tenía una nueva habilidad, y es que cuando se enojaba cosas extrañas sucedían a su alrededor.

Ambos chicos eran solitarios. Siempre entrenaban arduamente para controlar su Kekkei Genkaiy además ese poder extra que tenían. Sin embargo, nadie conocía su secreto.

* * *

 _ **NA:**_ _¡Hola! Este es mi primer crossover espero les agrade. Si hay algo que no entiendan o que quisieran conocer un poquito más, no duden en preguntar vale =D_

 _Por cierto, aquí Neji e Itachi son de la misma edad, esto es para que puedan viajar a Hogwarts sin ningún problema._

 _A continuación, dejo un pequeño glosario con las palabras que más se utilizan en Naruto para una mejor comprensión._

 ** _Glosario_**

 _ **Kekkei Genkai. -**_ _Literalmente "_ _Límite de Línea Sanguínea_ _" son habilidades genéticas que son transmitidas en clanes específicos. Los Kekkei Genkai y sus_ _Jutsus_ _no pueden ser copiados ni enseñados, pero existen varias excepciones._

 ** _Jutsus. -_** _Literalmente "_ _Técnicas/Habilidades_ _" son las artes místicas de un_ _ninja_ _que utilizan en la batalla. Para utilizar gran parte de los jutsus, el ninja necesita moldear_ _chakra_ _. Para realizarlos, el ninja debe soltar las dos energías de chakra, es decir, la_ ** _Energía Física_** _y la_ ** _Energía Espiritual_** _; esto se logra mediante una secuencia de_ _Sellos Manuales_ _. con esto el shinobi es capaz de manifestar el jutsu deseado. Debido a la gran cantidad de sellos de mano y combinaciones diferentes, hay una infinidad de Jutsus por descubrir y desarrollar._

 _ **Chakra. -**_ _E_ _s la energía vital del cuerpo, el cual es esencial para cualquier_ _jutsu_ _, incluso hasta para el más básico. Es una mezcla de la energía física presente en cada célula del cuerpo del ser vivo y la energía espiritual adquirida con el ejercicio y la experiencia._


	2. El descubrimiento

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling y Naruto pertenece a_ _Masashi Kishimoto._

 _Este fic participa en el Reto Extremo de Harry Potter: Año #1 del foro Hogwarts a través de los años._

* * *

 ** _El descubrimiento_**

Albus Dumbledore uno de los mejores magos de todos los tiempos, se proponía iniciar con la búsqueda de nuevos alumnos. Después de un buen rato de concentración percibió una débil señal de magia. Si sus sentidos eran correctos está venía de un lugar muy lejano. Conforme estudiaba esa señal se fue dando cuenta que provenía de una dimensión diferente. Así que sin perder tiempo preparó el ritual que lo llevaría a ese lugar desconocido.

En poco tiempo estaba todo listo. Comenzó a murmurar un antiguo hechizo el cual le permitiría viajar. Un minuto después se encontraba en un bosque. Parecía un lugar virgen, como si nadie hubiera pasado nunca por ahí. A unos metros se veía un camino el cual siguió para donde podía sentir fluir la magia un poco más fuerte.

Pronto llegó a una puerta enorme, donde se veía que era una gran aldea, estaba por cruzarla cuando dos ninjas especiales lo detuvieron. Para ellos la vestimenta que llevaba era muy extraña ya que podría ser un enemigo.

—Buenas tardes —saludó amablemente—, me gustaría pasar y hablar con el jefe de la aldea, claro si no hay ningún inconveniente.

Los shinobis estaban confundidos, no habían entendido nada de lo que el anciano había dicho, debiendo informar rápidamente al Hokage, podía ser una trampa. Uno de los ninjas desapareció en una nube de polvo. Mientras tanto el otro ninja lo interrogaba.

—¿A que ha venido? —preguntó.

Dumbledore al escuchar al shinobi saco su varita, como un acto reflejo el ninja saco un kunai y se alejó unos metros para poder defenderse de ser necesario. De repente, escucho y entendió lo que el anciano decía.

—Lo siento, no quise asustarte —explicó, guardando su varita—. Me gustaría hablar con el jefe de la aldea, es sobre algo importante.

—Espere aquí, mi compañero ya fue a informar sobre esto —contestó secamente.

Mientras esperaban Dumbledore veía lo hermosa que era la aldea. Además, de la paz y tranquilidad que se respiraba pensando en que le gustaría sentirla en el mundo mágico.

Minutos más tarde, el Hokage lo recibía en su oficina.

—Buenas tardes —saludó—, mi nombre es Albus Dumbledore y vengo de otra dimensión.

—¿Cómo dijo? —preguntó sorprendido. El Hokage no podía creer que alguien de tan venerable edad pudiera llegar con semejante ocurrencia, pidiendo al anciano que se retirara.

—Lo siento, no tengo tiempo para bromas en este momento —dijo señalando la puerta—. Así que si me permite tengo cosas más importantes que hacer.

—Sé que no me cree, pero puedo demostrarlo —explicó—. Vengo de una dimensión donde la magia existe.

Para demostrarlo convoco una silla de la sala de espera y sentarse cómodamente. Además, apareció las cartas para nuevos alumnos de Hogwarts, entregándoselas al Hokage para que las revisara.

* * *

 _ **NA:**_ _¡Hola! Bueno segundo capítulo, espero les esté agradando esta pequeña historia. =D_

 ** _Glosario_**

 _ **Hokage. -**_ _Significa "Sombra de Fuego" es el líder supremo de_ _la_ _aldea de la Hoja_ _. Por lo general es el shinobi más fuerte en el pueblo, aunque la ideología y renombre juega un papel importante para ser elegido para el puesto._

 ** _Shinobi_** _. - Ninja, principal poder militar con la que las aldeas cuentan._


	3. La búsqueda I

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling y Naruto pertenece a_ _Masashi Kishimoto._

 _Este fic participa en el Reto Extremo de Harry Potter: Año #1 del foro Hogwarts a través de los años._

* * *

 _ **La búsqueda I**_

Después de una larga platica sobre la magia y todo lo relacionado con la otra dimensión, el Hokage acepto enviar a los chicos con el visitante. De esta manera se reforzaría la fuerza militar con personas con ese poder especial.

—Creo que tiene mucha razón —expresó—, los chicos deben aprender a controlar este poder. Confío en que su escuela se encargara de enseñarlos correctamente ¿cierto? —preguntó con duda.

—Muy bien —respondió contento—. Además, también quisiera manejarlo como una misión para ninjas. La cual sería proteger a uno de mis alumnos sin que él se dé cuenta.

—¿Por qué no debería de darse cuenta? —preguntó intrigado.

—Se podría decir que él es el elegido para terminar con el mal que aqueja mi dimensión —respondió suspirando—, pero este pequeño aún no lo sabe. Me gustaría que sus shinobis lo protegieran y ayudaran en todo. Simplemente serían sus compañeros y amigos.

—Muy bien —exclamó—, pero ¿Quiénes son estos chicos?

—Aún no lo sé, pero puedo seguir su rastro de magia e identificarlos —dijo—. Me gustaría recorrer la aldea para poder encontrarlos.

—Creo que es hora de un descanso y también podríamos comer algo.

Ambos ancianos salieron de la torre del Hokage y Dumbledore comenzó a concentrarse para seguir el rastro de magia que fluía. Comenzaron a caminar y poco a poco tomaron el camino hacia el área del clan Uchiha.

El Hokage estaba afligido. «Quien diría que uno de los clanes poderosos podría tener esta gran habilidad. Esto no será fácil», pensó. Entraron tranquilamente y se dirigieron hacia la casa del líder del clan, Fugaku Uchiha.

La tensión que había entre el líder del clan y el Hokage era tanta que podía cortarse con un kunai. Dumbledore como siempre, se percató que podría haber problemas, por lo que decidió hablar con la verdad, pero antes lanzó un hechizo en la casa para que nadie escuchara o pudiera repetir lo que hablarían.

—Buenas tardes, mi nombre es Albus Dumbledore —saludó—. Vengo de un lugar muy lejano y me gustaría conocer a sus hijos.

Fugaku nunca se tomaba las cosas bien cuando se trataba de sus hijos. Para conocer las verdaderas intenciones del viajero, activo su sharinganpara indagar en su mente. Su sorpresa fue al constatar que no funcionaba con él ninguna de sus técnicas. La mirada divertida del visitante le hizo entender que él era alguien muy poderoso y era mejor tenerlo de aliado y no de enemigo.

—Esto no puede ser posible —exclamó sorprendido— ¿Quién es usted? ¿Qué quiere con mis hijos?

—Bueno, lo que pasa…

Después de una larga explicación sobre otras dimensiones, la existencia de la magia y la misión encomendada, Fugaku se encontraba igual de consternado que el Hokage. Poco después llamó a sus hijos para presentarlos y averiguar quién tenía ese gran poder.

—Hola —saludaron Itachi y Sasuke con una pequeña reverencia.

—Buenos días chicos ¿Cómo te llamas? —preguntó al mayor.

—Mi nombre es Uchiha Itachi —respondió.

—Bueno Itachi bienvenido a Hogwarts.

* * *

 _ **NA:**_ _¡Hola! Bueno por fin el tercer capítulo, espero les esté agradando esta historia. =D_

 ** _Glosario_**

 _ **Sharingan. -**_ _Literalmente "_ _Ojo Copiador Giratorio" es el_ _Kekkei Genkai_ _del_ _Clan Uchiha_ _._ _El Sharingan es el "_ _ojo que refleja el corazón"._

 ** _Clan_** _. -_ _literalmente significa "Familia"_ _en el sentido más amplio del término, se refiere a una familia o un grupo de ninjas que forman una unidad básica de una_ _aldea ninja_ _._

 ** _Kunai. –_** _Son un tipo de cuchillos y se usa casi exclusivamente para el combate. Puede servir como arma arrojadiza, arma cuerpo a cuerpo e incluso para fabricar o formar parte de trampas ninja._


	4. La búsqueda II

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling y Naruto pertenece a_ _Masashi Kishimoto._

 _Este fic participa en el Reto Extremo de Harry Potter: Año #1 del foro Hogwarts a través de los años._

* * *

 _ **La búsqueda II**_

Después de explicarle las cosas a Itachi, este acepto gustoso. Ahora todo tenía sentido y lo mejor es que debía de seguir como un secreto. Mientras arreglaba sus cosas, Dumbledore regreso a caminar por la aldea junto con el tercer Hokage buscando a su segundo estudiante.

Atravesaron la aldea tranquilamente, Dumbledore veía todas las cosas con mucha curiosidad, pero siempre guardando la compostura, qué pensarían de él si vieran a un viejo emocionado como un niño pequeño.

De repente encontró el otro rastro de magia, siguiéndolo cuidadosamente los guio a otro complejo igual de grande que el anterior: el complejo Hyuga. Nuevamente el tercero se sorprendió, no imaginaba que dos de los clanes más fuertes tuvieran en su poder a chicos genios y que contaran con magia, «este iba a ser un secreto tan grande como el de Naruto», pensó.

El tercer Hokage sabía que para algún trato con la rama principal siempre debían de tomar la decisión entre los del consejo, pero en esta ocasión las cosas eran más delicadas. Primero debían hablar con el líder y después darían el siguiente paso.

Hiashi el líder del clan los recibió de no muy buen humor ya que le molestaba cuando interrumpían el entrenamiento de sus hijas. El Hokage fue el encargado de mencionar que era algo muy importante y que debía mantenerse en secreto incluso del consejo, al principio dudo mucho sobre el asunto a tratar, pero si era algo tan delicado no le quedo más que acatar la solicitud. Fueron a una amplia sala, tenis muchas preguntas que hacer sobre el extraño visitante, pero espero hasta estar en un lugar más privado.

—Buenas tardes —saludó Dumbledore con una reverencia.

—Buenas tardes, ¿Quién es usted? —preguntó el líder del clan con curiosidad y viendo directamente al Hokage que no entendía su presencia ahí.

—Mi nombre es Albus Dumbledore y me gustaría hablar con usted —respondió con una sonrisa, esa que llamaba a todos a que confiaran en él.

Dumbledore saco su varita y con un asentimiento del Hokage y de Hiashi lanzó los mismos hechizos que con el clan Uchiha y de esta manera dar las explicaciones necesarias…

Un rato después el silencio inundo la habitación.

—Ya veo —dijo Hiashi suspirando—. ¿Y quién es esa persona?

—Aún no lo sé, necesito ver a todos sus niños, por favor —respondió Dumbledore.

Saliendo al patio de entrenamiento procedió a llamar a los niños. Minutos más tarde tenia a dos niñas y un niño frente a él, Albus reconoció de inmediato el rastro de magia que lo guio hasta ahí.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre mi niño? —preguntó con una sonrisa el director.

—Hyuga Neji, señor —respondió seriamente.

Al igual que el chico Uchiha, este niño había madurado muy rápido, en su mirada se podía apreciar la desconfianza hacia otras personas e incluso hacia el líder del clan. Este último descubrimiento sorprendió a Dumbledore, el Hokage se dio cuenta, pero no podría explicarle en ese momento la situación del pequeño.

Los demás pequeños salieron de la habitación. De esta manera Dumbledore comenzó con la charla sobre la magia, haciendo pequeñas demostraciones frente a los Hyuga quienes veían sorprendidos como manejaban ese poder.

Por otra parte, Neji ya sabía sobre sus poderes, sorprendiendo a su tío. En algún momento Hiashi recordó que su hermano de pequeño podía hacer cosas increíbles, pero nunca le pregunto cómo es que lo hacía.

—¿Qué te parece Neji? ¿Te gustaría asistir a Hogwarts? —preguntó al pequeño.

—Sí, me gustaría —respondió seriamente—, pero… —, se interrumpió, él sabía que por ser de la rama secundaria esta oportunidad le iba a ser negada por el consejo.

—Esto se llevará a cabo en secreto y ante todos será una misión de protección, nadie debe de enterarse de esto Hiashi —dijo el tercer Hokage, entendiendo la decepción del pequeño.

—Está bien —respondió asintiendo el líder del clan—. Ve a preparar tus cosas Neji, antes de partir te espero en la sala de pergaminos.

A pesar de que estaba orgulloso de su sobrino, no espero que nadie debía saberlo, pero lo entendía. Sería complicado explicárselo al consejo, pero con una orden directa del Hokage no habría problema. Además, se lo debía a su hermano.

—Compermiso —dijo saliendo rápidamente de ahí, aún no podía creer que iba a aprender a dominar su poder secreto. Estaba feliz, aunque su rostro no mostrara ninguna reacción.

* * *

 _ **NA:**_ _¡Nuevo capítulo wiii! Ahora a seguir escribiendo._

 _ **Mascota:** Gato blanco con gris._


	5. La misión

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling y Naruto pertenece a_ _Masashi Kishimoto._

 _Este fic participa en el Reto Extremo de Harry Potter: Año #1 del foro Hogwarts a través de los años._

* * *

 _ **La misión**_

De regreso a la oficina del Hokage…

—Muy bien, ahora me podría explicar ¿en qué consiste la misión? —preguntó con curiosidad.

—Sí —afirmo Dumbledore—, vera…

Hay un chico de once años, su nombre es Harry Potter. Este pequeño cuando era bebé venció a un mago tenebroso llamado Voldemort. Hace muchos años una profecía nos dijo que era el elegido para derrotarlo definitivamente.

Han pasado muchos años y comienza a moverse nuevamente. Además, Harry también comienza sus estudios en Hogwarts, por lo que es necesario que complete su formación mágica para poder enfrentarse a Voldemort y destruirlo.

—Entiendo. Entonces la misión será de protección y apoyo ante cualquier movimiento de este mago —dijo el tercero.

—Así es. Sé que hay un pago por cada misión —dijo buscando una bolsita en su túnica—. Solo traigo un poco de oro, pero el resto lo enviare durante las vacaciones de navidad con los chicos.

Albus mostro la bolsita de piel de dragón y se la entregó al tercero. Este sorprendido por el peso vacío su contenido de cincuenta monedas de oro.

—No se preocupe, con esto cubrimos el primer año —exclamó el tercero

—Muy bien —finalizo contento.

Siguieron platicando sobre la magia mientras esperaban a los chicos para viajar.

* * *

 ** _NA:_** _Capitulo cortito xD_


	6. Misión asignada

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling y Naruto pertenece a_ _Masashi Kishimoto._

 _Este fic participa en el Reto Extremo de Harry Potter: Año #1 del foro Hogwarts a través de los años._

* * *

 _ **Misión asignada**_

 _Neji…_

Su tío lo había citado en la sala de pergaminos, esa área estaba restringida para los de la rama secundaria. Al entrar vio a su tío sujetando fuertemente un pergamino, el cual al verlo se lo extendió pidiéndole perdón. Sorprendido por la reacción comenzó a leer el pergamino, enterándose de la verdad sobre su padre.

Hiashi le pidió que volviera más fuerte. Se despidieron en un abrazo y salieron directo a ver al Hokage.

* * *

Una hora después llegaron los chicos a la oficina junto con los líderes de su clan. Ambos estaban sorprendidos de encontrarse ahí. Ya que el asunto era secreto no dijeron nada y tomaron la orden de la misión para presentarla ante sus clanes. Salieron rápidamente de ahí no sin antes desearles buena suerte a los chicos.

—Itachi, Neji su misión es: proteger y apoyar a Harry Potter en todo momento sin que él se entere —ordenó el tercero—. Deben de ser muy cercanos a él, volverse sus amigos y ayudarlo en lo que puedan. Por otro lado, deben seguir entrenando el arte ninja y sus nuevos poderes para hacer una combinación perfecta.

—Entendido Hokage —respondieron al mismo tiempo.

—Pueden irse —dijo dirigiéndose a Dumbledore.

* * *

 ** _NA:_** _Otro capítulo cortito y mi golosina fue Empanadilla de calabaza_


End file.
